Oneshots and More
by Natalie668
Summary: 400 words or less, drabbles containing Slash, Het and all different types of things. Warnings in drabbles. Rated M as some mature content in some drabbles.
1. The Last Time EdwardHarry

The Last Time

Pairing - Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Edward Cullen/Bella Cullen, Harry Potter/Ginny Potter

They said all along this would be the last time, yet here they were doing the one thing they said they wouldn't do.

After all they were each cheating on their supposed love one, Harry on Ginny and Edward on Bella, when they met it was like no one else existed in the world. They became friends, confiding in one another things they couldn't confide in others, it was too late for them, they both had families, they couldn't leave them now, not even for the happiness which would have surely came from the two soul mates becoming one.

And so they began to go behind their wives backs and began to see each other, 'This is the last time' they'd say to each other as they made love in the hotel just out of Forks, they wouldn't do this again, yet here they were 9 months later and they were still doing what they set out not to do.

They both carried on cheating on their respective wives for several years, neither wife any the wiser of the fact that their husbands were shagging like rabbits not 5 miles away from their homes.


	2. He's Dangerous - Twi-JamesHarry

He's Dangerous

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and Twilight do not belong to me, they belong to their authors.

Pairing - James/Harry - Past Edward/Harry

"He's dangerous Harry, you should stay away from him, he's a vampire he could kill you without a seconds thought, look what he was going to do to Bella, do you actually think you're any different." Edward said as he watched as Harry got ready to go on a date with the famous James whom had came to the territory unannounced.

Harry glared at Edward his bickering giving him a headache, "Look, you had your chance and you chose her," he said glaring hatefully at Bella who was talking animatedly with Alice.

Edward looked down in sadness, "I know I did, and I'm sorry. But please don't do this." he said, but it was too late Harry was heading to the front door and there outside of it was a smart looking James waiting for Harry.

Edward and James exchanged looks, James smirked when he noticed Edwards jealous glare.

"Well, let get going I've got tickets to the movies and a late dinner reservation for us," James said as he held his arm out for Harry to take.

The two walked off arm in arm to their date, leaving an angry jealous Edward behind.


	3. Something never realized - JacobHarry

Something Never Realized

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and Twilight do not belong to me they belong to their authors.

Pairing - Jacob/Harry

After pining over Bella for so long Jacob didn't believe he had a imprinted; he felt that Bella must have been his and he lost his chance to that scumbag vampire Edward.

It had been 2 weeks since the scumbag had returned, and in that time Bella had disregarded him as though he was rubbish.

And so Jacob had decided enough was enough, so he started to go out, clubbing and drinking, there in those few months of letting his hair down, he met his one. His imprint.

Emerald eyes shined in the club, sweat glistening on his skin, he was dancing on his own, ignoring the advances of both female and male. He was content on his own, and then his eyes caught Jacobs, the eyes shone with an almost hungry look.

The emerald eyed beauty stalked up to him and planted his lips to Jakes, he gasped in shock as that tongue tried to dominate his own, a almost predatory growl errupted from his throat as he easily dominated his mates mouth.

He never realised what he had been missing until he met his mate, Harry Potter. His world, the centre of his meaning.


	4. The first betrayal - JacobHarry

The First Betrayal

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and Twilight do not belong to me they belong to their authors.

Pairing - Jacob/Harry

"Why did you lie to me Jake!," Harry shouted as tears fell from his eyes, how could his mate do this to him, he'd gone and seen that cow Bella; Harry could smell her on him, all over him.

Jacob looked shocked for a moment before he spoke, "I only went to see her because she was upset, Edwards been treating her like rubbish again and she needed a friend."

"Yeah, sure that's all she needed and wanted huh? You have lip gloss on your lips Jake, or are you cross dressing now without me realising it? No, well obviously you've been kissing that bitch, and don't you dare even try to deny it." by now Harry was crying, but he was so angry as well. This wasn't supposed to happen, werewolves mated for life, he shouldn't have done this to him!

Jacob dropped to his knees in front of Harry, tears coming out of his own eyes, "I'm sorry Harry, she came onto me, I couldn't stop her, before I even knew what she was doing she was all over me, I'm sorry. As soon as it began I stopped her, told her I didn't like her that way."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, and what's the excuse going to be next time huh? She accidently fell on your dick? Well I'm sorry but I'm not putting up with this shit Jake. She comes near you again, god help her I'll rip her fucking throat out, do you understand me!" he yelled.

Jacob slowly wrapped his arms around his mate to stop him from shouting and hurting himself, "I'm sorry Harry, please forgive me." he begged.

"I forgive you, but her… I want to kill her Jake… please don't go see her anymore?" he begged.

Jake agreed without hesitation, anything to keep his mate there with him.


	5. What once was mine - EdwardHarry

What Once Was Mine

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and Twilight do not belong to me they belong to their authors.

Pairing Past!Edward/Harry - Present!Edward/Bella

Harry stared almost in a trance as he watched his one true love marry her, the bane of his existence, ever since she came into the picture Edward no longer paid him attention at all, it hurt; from being what he thought of as his only love, to nothing but an angry ex upset him deeply.

Edward and the bitch, as Harry couldn't even stand to speak her name, declared their love in front of their family and friends, and Harry felt like knives were piercing his skin all over. He mourned for the love that could have been - what once had been.

The newly married couple kissed and escaped looking happy, to go to their honeymoon. Harry slipped away from the crowd of happy people and ran to the forest, there he disapperated back to his home in La Push.


	6. Blood Streaks JacobHarry

**Blood Streaks**

**Disclaimer** - Characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.  
**Warning**, contains slash, rated T.  
**Pairing, **Jacob/Harry

**T**he blood flowed freely from the gashes up his arms, the red haired vampire had attacked from nowhere, he didn't even get a chance to fight against her before he was on the floor with her on top of him about to rip his throat out.

The wolves showed up what felt like hours later, but was probably only a few seconds, the one wolf who was russet brown in colour lunged for the red haired vampires throat and ripped her head off. The rest of the wolves set to ripping her body to pieces, Jacob, the russet coloured wolf howled, before changing back into human form.

Harry gasped as his mates fingers touched the gashes in his arms which were still bleeding bad. "Harry, I thought I said I'd meet you at home," he said as he kissed his mate on the head.

"I thought I'd surprise you," was his answer. Jacob sighed, if Jacob and the others hadn't of smelled the bitches scent his mate would be dead, or worse right now.

"I'm sorry, forgive me okay," Harry begged his lover, Jacob sighed, how could he not forgive him, it was his own fault he had been distancing himself from Harry for the past few days as he was trying to get his pack in order.

"I forgive you okay, just please don't do this to me again, I don't know what I'd of done if I'd have lost you." he said as he pulled his mate close to him, rubbing his nose against his mates hair to smell his sweet scent.

"I love you Jake," Harry muffled voice said, as Jakes lips crushed against his own.  
"I love you too," was his reply, "now lets get you to Carlisle so he can sort your arm out."

"Mm, okay", and with that Harry was lifted up into those strong arms and whisked away to the Cullen home.


	7. Running Away PaulHarry

Running Away

Disclaimer - Characters don't belong to me

Warning - male/male, imprinting

Pairing - Paul/Harry

Paul was running through the forest, his pack mates talking away in his head, it was around 5 minutes later when he came across the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, it was a wolf but its furr was pitch black, and its eyes - their eyes were the most unearthly green Paul had ever seen, the moment those eyes looked into his own he was under their spell.

His wolf pounced, he needed to claim this wolf right here right now, but before he could land on the smaller wolf, it had started running away. He chased after the little black wolf, hot on its heals, Paul couldn't understand why he had imprinted on a real wolf but he decided he had to take this wolf back to his pack.

Harry was petrified, he had been minding his own business hunting some rabbits, when a huge wolf bounded up to him, he looked like he wanted to play. The wolf went to leap on top of him, he couldn't have that so he ran - ran as fast as his four legs could carry him, he ran towards the beach, wanting to lose him by running into the sea.

The next moment, a wolf was mounting him, its muzzle nudging the side of his wolfs face, he attempted to escape the heavy body but he couldn't budge.

He decided he had to turn back human so he could scare him into letting go, it did the opposite, the wolf leaned down and a great big tongue licked him. Harry sighed, he couldn't risk apparating away, as he would risk being lynched.

Suddenly the wolf was losing its shape and turning into a tall muscular male, a deep moan erupted from the male, "Mine, my imprint, my mate" he exclaimed, forcing his lips to Harry's.

He was beyond shocked, he only went out to have a run and kill some rabbits, well he sure as hell wasn't going to do that again.

Authors note, haha poor Harry can't do anything without landing himself in something big.


End file.
